Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?
In Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?, an Irish pop star is topping the charts, but strange things happen when she sings. The Ghostbusters discover her devastating secret, but can they stop her now that Peter has fallen hopelessly in love with her?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Slimer Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Vince Braggs Shanna Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Locations Firehouse Carnegie Hall Plot When Peter bought a new stereo he decided to play a record by Irish rock star Shanna that had not even hit the stores. Peter set the player to the single "Love Makes Me Live." But when the music played odd sounds, unpleasant things happened in the Firehouse. Egon thought that the singer might have been a Banshee, whose voice can cause great destruction or enslave men to her will. Ray and Winston ran into the bedroom to check on what the explosions were. Ray's uniform got blasted off and Slimer hid inside of Winston's. As Egon and Ray speculated on Shanna, a poster was put up right outside. It revealed Shanna was set to perform live at Carnegie Hall at 8 pm and it would be simulcast across the world. The Ghostbusters first headed to the office of her agent, Vince Braggs. After he threw them out, they drifted over to a musical rehearsal hall nearby and found Shanna's hand in disturbances plaguing the building. After they dodged an unhinged janitor, the Ghostbusters kicked their way into Room D. When they confronted her she sang a few notes and the floor caved in. She made her escape but Peter fell under her spell and daydreamed that he was in her music video. Egon waked him up (and ruined the dream). The Ghostbusters decided to confront Shanna at Carnegie Hall, where she was going to make her debut performance at. They attempted to warn the building manager but was apparent he, too, was under her spell. The Ghostbusters then dressed in Glam-Rock clothing and pretended to be Shanna's undercover body guards. They broke into her room, but she sang again and Peter got tied up. Her true appearance was revealed in the mirror, which cured Peter of any lasting infatuation. Unfortunately, Shanna escaped again—to the stage! Peter couldn't recall the past two hours but time was running out, it was 7:58 pm! On stage, Shanna's first verse made giant spiders come down from the ceiling and dragons materialize in the video equipment. Her second verse caused giant bats to materialize. The Ghostbusters zapped most of the apparitions with their Proton Streams. Just as she her concert started broadcasting live, coast-to-coast, Egon caused feedback sending a "reflection" of her own voice back at her. This turned her into her true form of a Banshee. The Ghostbusters zapped and trapped her while the cheering audience thought that it was all part of the show. They exited the stage leaving the audience wanting more. Vince Braggs made Peter an offer of a lifetime but Peter fooled him. The Ghostbusters made a hasty departure. Peter admitted he'd never leave the ghostbusting business. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 30, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1986). *The episode was scheduled amid an ongoing or potential strike.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1986). *Writers Pamela Hickey and Dennys McCoy, during the episode introduction found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, presented the episode as their rock n roll tribute but probably the worst title they ever created. *The title of this episode is a pun in reference to the 1983 movie, Can She Bake a Cherry Pie? which is taken from old folk song called "Billy Boy" and the lyrics: Can she bake a cherry pie, Billy Boy, Billy Boy? Can she bake a cherry pie, Charming Billy? She can bake a cherry pie, Quick as a cat can wink an eye, She's a young thing And cannot leave her mother.lyricsplayground: "Billy Boy" (Thanks Paul!) *Egon is revealed to have named his latest computer "Marsha." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1986) (DVD ts. 01:47). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Marsha is a wonderful computer. A friend for life." *The song used in the show was called, Love on the Streets, from Shanna's supposed album. In reality, the song was by "Saban Productions".Banshee Script off RGB Box page 21 This song, sung by a different band, was used as an "Easter egg" on the Best of She-Ra DVD. A clip of both versions can be found here *The Carnegie Hall manager revealed #3 of Shanna's super secret secrets was she liked petite men with gentle voices and good grooming habits.Carnegie Hall Manager (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" (1986) (DVD ts. 14:00-14:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter offers "Dr. V" as his stage name to Vince Braggs. *Janine Melnitz does not appear in the episode. Animation Errors *During the trapping of Shanna, the Ghostbusters shift between their disguises and uniforms. *Venkman appears shorter than the other Ghostbusters while wearing a Shanna t-shirt and Shanna cap. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:034-01.png Image:034-02.png Image:034-03.png Image:034-04.png Image:034-05.png Image:034-06.png Image:034-07.png Image:034-08.png Image:034-09.png Image:034-10.png Image:034-11.png Image:034-12.png Collages and Edits VinceBraggsinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TalentAgentBraggsOfficeinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RehearsalHallinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RehearsalHallinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ShannainBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CarnegieHallinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CarnegieHallinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonStreamsinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBansheeBakeACherryPieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc11.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode034.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode034Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode